


The 5 times Kageyama caught Hinata wearing his clothes + the 1 time he asked for it

by thespiandame



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Clothes Sharing, College, Eventual Smut, Future Fic, Getting Together, M/M, Rating May Change, the 5 times
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-17
Updated: 2017-02-05
Packaged: 2018-09-18 06:47:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9372887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thespiandame/pseuds/thespiandame
Summary: Literally Kageyama and Hinata getting together. Just read it. Lots of clothes sharing(Just a warning I may add more to each chapter later)





	1. The First Time

       He never thought living in a college dorm would be this hard. Kageyama had essentially taking care of himself for the past few years, but living alone with Hinata was different. Kageyama felt more on edge than usual. Agreeing to live with the boy he had an unrequited crush on wasn't the best idea and then it happened. They were about to watch a movie in the small living room and Kageyama was getting impatient.

  
"Hinata hurry up, dumbass! How long does it take to shower?" He shouted towards their shared bedroom and then froze. Hinata was standing in the door to the bedroom with Kageyama's old Karasuno volleyball jersey on. It hung loosely across Hinata's shoulders and dipped down showing the dip of his collar bone. It stopped just above Hinata's knee. Kageyama flushed his mind filling with unsavory thoughts. Like how Hinata could be wearing n o t h i n g underneath and Kageyama's mind was spinning out of control.

  
"Why are you wearing that?" Kageyama asked trying to calm his racing mind.

  
"Well I might have forgotten to do laundry this week. Don't worry though, I'll do the wash tonight," Hinata said cheerfully sitting down on the couch next to Kageyama.

  
"But why are you wearing my jersey?"

  
"I just figured that you'd rather me steal something you hardly wear..."

       And with that Hinata turned on the movie and this was the end of the conversation. They watched the movie in silence, and the entire time Kageyama couldn't keep his eyes off Hinata. He watched the way the orange and black contrasted against the skin of Hinata's thighs. He watched the way how the fabric moved when Hinata fidgeted. He couldn't help but to imagine Hinata straddling him in nothing but that jersey and kissing him. He imagined the noise he would make as Hinata pulled away from the kiss and slowly lowered himself until he took Kageyama into his mouth. He imagined how Hinata's eyes would look up at him as he su- Kageyama snapped out of it and readjusted his slight problem before Hinata could notice.


	2. It happened again and Kageyama is still surprised

        The second time it happened, Kageyama was even more unprepared than the first time. It was Wednesday and thankfully Kageyama's afternoon classes had been cancelled for the day. This meant he actually had time to relax before volleyball practice later. Kageyama honest to god smiled. Sure, he loved volleyball but running straight from his chemistry lab to the gym almost making him late was not fun. He half expected the dorm room to be empty but he could hear the sound of a vacuum. He opened the door and saw Hinata vacuuming the floor wearing only Kageyama's jersey. Kageyama's throat went dry. Again?

  
"Oi Bakayama! What are you doing here? You know coach won't like it if you're caught skipping classes!" Hinata said turning the vacuum off, "What's wrong Kageyama?"

Hinata tilted his head in concern. Kageyama looked at Hinata not wanting to say what he was really thinking.

  
"You're cleaning?" Kageyama said trying to hide that what really surprised him was Hinata’s choice in wardrobe.

  
“We’re in university now. I figured it’s about time I learned to be responsible. What’s with that face? You should be grateful I’m not making you do this,” Hinata laughed. His unruly hair was pushed back with a headband much like the kind Ukai used to wear. Kageyama’s stupid mind automatically started thinking inappropriate thoughts again. He pictured Hinata cooking dinner for the two of them. Greeting Kageyama when he came home from work. The two of them playing volleyball together: both wearing jerseys with the surname Kageyama on it. This made Kageyama flush red and feel lightheaded. What was he thinking? At least this time his thought were more innocent, Kageyama thought to himself.

  
“Well I guess that’s good. Responsibility is important,” Kageyama said unsure of what else to say without exposing what he was really thinking about.

  
“You need to learn to talk more Bakayama,” Hinata said laughing, “Your voice is kind of nice.” Kageyama turned and even darker shade of red and didn’t mention the jersey.


	3. Instagram

          Winter break meant home. Winter break meant spending time with his parents and Kageyama hated it. Family get-togethers were absolute torture for him. Every single relative would pester Kageyama with the same endless stream of questions repeated over and over again. How's school? Do you like University so far? What’s that sport you play again? I take it volleyball is going well? The third aunt was grilling him on Kageyama when he decided he had enough. He sat down in the corner and pulled out his phone. He didn’t want to admit it, but he really missed Hinata. He pulled up the other boys contact and stared. He looked at the profile picture, it was a badly taken selfie of him looking like he was about to commit murder and Hinata smiling brightly. He smiled at the photo. That was a fun day. When he first got a smart phone, Hinata spent the entire day attempting to teach Kageyama to use it. Ever since that day, Kageyama had an account on every social media with a couple posts and the only person he could figure out how to follow was Hinata. He had to admit he did like that instagram which he posted the occasional picture of a volleyball and sometimes Hinata. Opening Instagram, he saw Hinata’s most recent update. It was a picture of Hinata from the back opening a volleyball. Kageyama’s blood thrummed and rushed straight to his dick. Hinata was wearing the jersey, again. That meant he took it home with him over the break. His eyes widened at the comments below the picture.

setterkawa: damn I guess the King is as possessive of his toy as I thought he’d be ;)

katma: looking good!

sugamomma: I’m so proud of you

tsukkiyawnma: does this mean they’ve finally fucked

daichii: That’s inappropriate language young man

Kageyama still couldn’t believe that Hinata was wearing his jersey and couldn’t erase the image from his mind.


	4. The Time Kageyama Should've Saw It Coming

       Hinata was running late and Kageyama felt uncomfortable. Sitting across from Daichi and Suga was probably one of the most intimidating situations Kageyama had been in as of late.

“So is University going well?” Daichi asked with a kind smile on his face. Kageyama swallowed nervously. He wasn’t one for conversations. Not that he didn’t like social interactions, but every thing was so much easier with Hinata around. He nodded in response.

“I take it from Hinata’s twitter that volleyball is going well?” Suga offered attempting to start a conversation.

“Yes, I may get to start in one of our first games of this year, Hinata as well,” Kageyama said taking the bait.  
Suga gave Daichi a look and said to Kageyama,

“Speaking of Hinata, how are you two doing?”

Kageyama tilted his head. He had a feeling the question Suga asked had a much deeper meaning than it seemed.

“Fine?” Kageyama said. Suga raised his eyebrow and looked like he was about to say something else when the door to the coffee shop opened and both Daichi and Suga looked surprised. Suga’s shocked face turned into a smirk and Daichi gave Kageyama a knowing look.

“I’m sorry I’m late. So, what did I miss?”Hinata said sliding into the seat next to Kageyama. That’s when Kageyama noticed it. Hinata was wearing his jersey again. He didn’t know why he didn’t see this coming because this was obviously going to happen next. He swallowed and tried to focus on the conversation that was now taking place around him trying to ignore that Hinata was wearing his jersey yet again.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for the read! Let me know what you think and if you're feeling up to it check out my tumblr :) leewritesandstuff.tumblr.com


End file.
